A Fun Game
by The-Invisible-Shipper
Summary: A request I got on tumblr. Jack loves to prank Bunnymund, and he's decided to give him a little surprise!


**Requested by 'thealmightyniburu' on tumblr! Go check them out!**

**'Jack and Bunny bump into each other in one of Bunny's burrows and make out.'**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bunny grumbled as he ran through the burrows, on his way to the Warren. Kits just weren't believing like they used to, he had lost ten believers in just one day. It really hurt to think that kits were becoming more absorbed into their stupid lil' phones and new gadgets and such. He had even heard a little five year old say to his little sister, "The Easter Bunny doesn't exist. I googled it."

Bunny had no idea what this powerful 'Google' thing was, but it lied. It said there was no such thing as Jack Frost or Santa Clause, and the Tooth Fairy was just that. A fairy tale. He knew all of them very well, and he was pretty damn sure all of them existed. It angered him to lose so many of the children to this 'google' thing when all he ever did was stick his neck out for the young 'ens.

Bunny was too deep in thought to notice the patch of ice in his burrow. That was, until he slipped and landed flat on his back. He shouted as he slide down the burrow, panicking as he slid full speed to a turn. Suddenly, in a flash of blue, he was stopped. Panting furiously, Bunny looked up to come eye to eye with none other than his nemesis, Jack Frost. Jack snickered, looking down at the flustered rabbit, having caught his leather strap with the crook of his staff. "Oh, Hi, Cottontail. Fancy seeing you here."

Bunny glared, growling. "I thought I told you not to mess around in my burrows, Frost! These burrows always have to be clear in case of an emergency!"

Jack looked at him seriously, arms crossed. "This _is_ an emergency!"

Bunny's eyes widened, clutching Jack's arms. "What's wrong? Are you hurt!?" He asked worriedly, looking over the small pale frame.

"No, I'm bored."

Bunny looked up, giving him the dirtiest glare Jack had ever seen. "Ya got me all worried fer nothing ya lil-!"

Jack smirked at him knowingly. "Oh, so you were worried about me, Cottontail~?"

Bunny then realized what he said, his face heating up. "I-i...Not like that, ya wanka'! I-i meant...um..."

Jack laughed, grinning. "Aw, the older thumper actually likes me! Nice to know~!"

Bunny glared at him again, blushing slightly under his fur. "Oh, rack off! I was worried that there was something wrong with the Guardians, not just you!"

Jack raised his brow in doubt, smirking slightly. "Oh, really, Fluffy?"

Bunny glared at him, trying to sit up. "Yes, really, now let me up, ya bloody show off!"

Jack thought a moment, tapping his chin. "Hm. I don't think I want to."

Before Bunny could question, a pair of pale and very cold lips pressed to his, effectively shutting him up. The Pooka's eyes widened, trying to comprehend what was happening. He was sitting in one of the lowest burrows, leaning against the wall, with his love interest sitting in his lap as he greedily kissed the older Guardian.

And he was loving every second of it. Deciding it was best not to ask anymore questions to ruin the mood, Bunnymund rested his paws on Jack's hips, eagerly returning the kiss. It was pretty hard to kiss with a facial structure like the pooka's, but it was a nice kiss none the less. The larger of the two stroked the younger mans sides a bit, causing Jack to arch into the touch, breaking the kiss to manage a small moan.

Bunny grinned, bringing their lips together again, this time running his tongue over Jack's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The younger of the two allowed the rabbit entrance, mewling softly as the foreign tongue explored his mouth. Bunny's paws ran up his sides, wrapping around Jack's waist. The boy mewled softly against the rabbit's lips, eagerly tugging at the fur on the his chest to bring the older Guardian as close as he could.

Bunny tensed at the tug of the fur, but otherwise ignored it as his paws ran down Jack's back. Deciding to try his limits a bit, he ran one of the paws underneath the boy's hoodie, stroking his back as their tongues fought. It was the younger one's turn to tense, restraining a soft moan. Bunny smirked, realizing he had found a soft spot. Pressing down lightly, he pulled another moan from the boy, breaking the kiss to enjoy the delicious sounds for just a second before bringing their lips together again.

He distantly thought of how delicious Jack tasted, how those beautiful sounds were just from a little bit of kissing and stroking, and his mind began to wander about how he would sound if he were out of those clothes, panting as Bunnymund moved farther and farther down his back until-

Suddenly, the heated kiss was broken. Bunny cocked his head, looking down at the younger man. Jack's lips were curled up in one of his trademark smirks, eyebrow raised.

"Enjoying yourself, Cottontail~?" he chimed, tugging a bit at Bunny's chest fur.

The pooka glared at the boy below him, realizing he was playing his emotions to tease the poor rabbit.

Jack's face lit up for a moment, because for a moment, he could see the adoration in the older guardian's eyes. Maybe he wanted more than just a few kisses. Maybe he actually wanted to be something with Jack.

"Well...if you want more..." he leaned up, until his nose was just a little away from touching Bunny's.

Bunnymund tensed, restraining the soft purr. "Definitely."

"Then you gotta catch me!" Jack chimed, pulling himself away before Bunny could grab him. He laughed as he flew down the tunnel with a gust of wind, and before long, he could hear Bunnymund not too far behind him. He knew he would pay for this later, probably with a sore ass, but he didn't care.

It was a fun game.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-dodges flying shoe-**

**Sorry for no updates or anything! I needed to write a couple of these requests before the people who asked for them got too impatient, and I couldn't get on my computer for a week, so yeah. **

**Here's a little fic thingie! I'm working on the others and an update to Offspring now. **


End file.
